Perambulator rocking units of many different types have been proposed heretofore. However, as far as applicant is aware, most of these involve the use of very complicated arrangements and, in particular, a perambulator generally has to be attached to such a rocking unit by some form of attachment means or other.
Thus, one type of rocking unit which has been made available comprises a support having inclined surfaces on which the wheels of a perambulator are to be moved, and a tension device for association with the axle of a perambulator to pull it so that its wheels ride up the inclined surfaces, and then to relax the tension so that the wheels return down the inclined surfaces.
This arrangement provides both an up and down, and forward and backward, rocking movement which, may be undesirable. Also, numerous modern perambulators do not have axles and a special modification would be necessary in order to render such a unit effective on axle-less perambulators.
Furthermore, the tension imparting arrangement has to be physically associated with the perambulator and, in addition, the intermittent application of load in moving the perambulator up the inclined surfaces is not conducive to promoting a long life of what should, for practicality sake, be a lightweight motor unit.
It is the object of this invention to provide a perambulator rocking unit which has a particularly simple construction, which is easy to locate operatively relative to a perambulator, and which imparts a desirable movement to a perambulator in use.